


In the Hay

by railise



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/railise/pseuds/railise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine, Morgana, and Gwen face the morning after the stag party.  Follow-up to "<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/521754">A Stag By the Horns</a>".</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Hay

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [AG Fics Mini-Challenge 6](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/81963.html). Prompt: "In the _'STAG BY THE HORNS'_ Universe.... Gwen  & Morgana & Gwaine, Canon, The aftermath of the bachelor party turns into a hungover roadtrip. Bonus points for the roadtrip being the start of another unfortunate Quest."

"Where are we?"

Morgana squinted, clutching her head as she sat up in the bed of a hay-filled wagon that was parked alongside the road to... somewhere. "How should I know? It was not _my_ idea to leave the inn."

"Actually, I believe it was," Gwaine commented, lounging on the hay. He knew he looked relaxed, but the truth was that if he moved, he was going to lose last night's dinner. And possibly meals from the three days prior.

Gwen squeezed her eyes shut. "We need to get to Camelot. Arthur's going to kill both of you if we are not back soon, and Ragnelle might kill whatever's left of all of us."

Despite the potential upset it could cause, Gwaine had to laugh at that. "She might, mightn't she?" His betrothed was a fiesty one.

"If either of you think I'm going to _Camelot_ like this, you're out of your minds," Morgana snapped. "I do not know how it was that Arthur did not try to attack me last night, but I'm in no mood to defend myself. Against the whole of the army," she quickly added. "I can take the two of you, easily."

"Oh, _do_ stop it," Gwen snapped, groaning as the sound reverberated through her skull. "Nobody's attacking anybody. Yet." She peered at Gwaine, beginning to truly fear for his safety-- and not due to the sorceress currently vomiting over the side of the wagon. Arthur had not been pleased about last night's party, to begin with; he was sure to be furious by now. Also, she was only partially joking about Ragnelle.

Taking an unsteady breath, Gwaine sat up. And promptly fell over.

Once he managed to sit up and stay that way, he said, "First things first: we need to figure out where we are."

"That's easy: we're in the middle of NOWHERE." Morgana managed to snarl even draped over the wagon.

"That's very helpful, thank you," Gwen remarked dryly. Gwaine smiled. As his sweetheart was spirited, so too was his queen. "Well..." Gwen gazed at the road through eyeballs which felt as though they were made of grit. "If the wagon's pointing this way" --she tried not to gesture _too_ emphatically-- "then that's probably the way we were headed, meaning" --another careful gesture-- "we should probably try going back that way."

Morgana flopped onto the floor of the wagon with all the grace of a wet dumpling. "Brilliant idea, Your Majesty. Except, where's the horse?"

Nobody had an answer for that one.

"I'm not walking," Morgana announced, closing her eyes and wishing the world would cease its spinning around her.

Gwen looked no more inclined to go by foot, so Gwaine worked up the nerve to stand. It was not the first walk he would ever have made in this state, and he doubted it would be the last. Managing to slide off the wagon, he declared, "Fear not, ladies. I shall lead this team of hardy adventurers back to safety!" Then, he winced and grabbed his back. "What the hell...?" Lifting the edge of his shirt, he tried to see what hurt so badly. He was unable to bend enough, but Gwen's expression suggested she saw it. "What is it?"

"It's... a tattoo. It says, 'Florie.'"

"Who's Florie?" he asked blankly.

Again, nobody had an answer.

"I think we need to find out," he said. "Who's with me?"

Morgana flung herself back over the side of the wagon and wretched.

Gwen sighed. "At least, Ragnelle will probably be too busy with you and 'Florie' to bother coming after me."

Gwaine grinned. "Then, let's be off!"


End file.
